Happy New Year
by Tehri
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Arthur gets a surprise visit from Alfred. But is the American only there to keep him company as he claims? Or is there an ulterior motive?


Arthur sighed quietly to himself and closed his eyes. It was already noon, and he had still not decided what he should do for New Year's Eve. Then again... He wouldn't have much time to decide now. He knew, of course, that Alfred would probably throw a party as he always did, and everyone would be invited. But no invitations had been sent out, it seemed. He had talked to Francis earlier (although very unwillingly), and the man had simply said that he didn't know anything about a party. So now, the Englishman sat there in the lounge, a cup of tea in his hands and music streaming from the radio. He wasn't quite listening, but he felt... odd. Normally, Alfred was extremely loud about what he was going to do for this special night. But this time, he had been so very quiet. When someone had asked, he had smirked and said that he didn't want to give anything away.

"It's a secret", he said.

Arthur leaned back and sipped his tea. Of course, he felt a little relieved about not having to get drunk and embarrass himself again, but at the same time... it wasn't the same without one of Alfred's parties.

The day went, and around eight o'clock there was a loud banging on the door. And Arthur only knew one single person who was rude enough to almost knock down the door and then just simply throw it open and run inside.

"IGGY!"

And there came the infamous nickname with that damn accent.

"Hello, Alfred", he muttered, trying to keep himself from showing that he felt happy about that Alfred showed up. "Why are you here?"

A pair of strong arms, still covered with a bomber jacket, wrapped around him from behind the sofa, and laughter rang in his ears.

"Keeping you company on New Year's Eve, what else?" Arthur looked up and saw Alfred's face disturbingly close, the trademark grin still shining. "I didn't want to throw a party this year; I thought it would be a little too much. So I thought I'd come and visit you instead, so that you wouldn't be lonely!"

Arthur scowled and glared daggers at the boy.

"Why would I be lonely", he snapped. "I like to be alone, as you might know!"

"Yeah, right." Alfred chuckled and patted the older nation's head. "I know you'd cry your eyes out."

He dodged a blow that would've hit his eye if he had stayed in the same place for a second longer. Luckily, he could read the older man like an open book, so he knew that the phrase he had uttered would make the man angry. Or at least a bit annoyed.

"Okay, so maybe you wouldn't cry", he laughed. "But I know you don't want to be alone. Look, I'll even cook for you..."

"I have eaten."

"... I'll make you some tea."

"You can't make tea properly, Alfred."

"Sure I can! Wait!"

The younger nation grabbed Arthur's teacup and ran to the kitchen. And the exasperated Englishman followed.

All in all, Alfred was not completely off his rocker. He did remember how Arthur liked his tea, and he knew where it was all kept. But Arthur did have to help him a little.

"For Pete's sake, Alfred, you're not making coffee! Just let me do the rest, okay?"

Reluctantly, the younger man moved away with a pout and allowed Arthur to take care of the rest.

"You're an idiot", muttered the Englishman. "I thought I taught you better."

But at least he got his tea. And a while later, Alfred had gotten himself a cup of coffee, and they both sat in the lounge. For once, they were talking in a normal tone, without yelling or snapping at each other. It was pleasant, but at the same time a little... confusing. Arthur could barely remember the last time he had talked to the boy like this, without trying to insult him or getting insulted. Before he knew it, the hours had passed by, and it was already eleven o'clock. Those sky blue eyes sparkled still, and the young man eagerly blabbered on about this "awesome" video game he had bought. And Arthur listened, trying to be polite. But of course, he was also caught up in his own thoughts. When had Alfred gotten so... thoughtful? He wasn't his usual idiotic and dense self; he had actually been thoughtful enough to give up on the party and instead come to keep Arthur company... And it made a big neon red sign that read "Red Alert" flash in the Englishman's head. The boy had an ulterior motive, he was sure of it. But he couldn't know what it was, of course. But when Alfred stopped his never ending stream of words for a few seconds, Arthur took his chance.

"Alfred, why are you really here", he asked, making the boy blink. "I don't think it's just to 'keep me company' as you claim. You're being... Well... You're not an idiot right now. Did you hit your head, or something?"

Alfred chuckled.

"Okay, maybe you got me", he said. "I do have a reason for being here, but that will have to wait for another hour. I don't want to tell you until midnight."

Five minutes before twelve, Alfred managed to drag Arthur up on the roof. They sat there, close together; Alfred wore his bomber jacket and a scarf, although half of the scarf was wrapped around Arthur's neck... The Englishman was not certain about what he should think of this gesture. But soon, he felt how Alfred also wrapped an arm around him in an almost protective way.

"It's cold", he said with a smile. "Feeling warmer now?"

Arthur merely nodded, and then turned his gaze back to the spot he had been watching earlier. Soon, the neighbours began to come out from their houses; some climbed up on the roofs, others just stood in their gardens.

"I have something I'd like to tell you, Arthur..." Alfred spoke quietly, and he sounded very serious. "I know you might not want to hear it, but... I just feel like I have to tell you. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't..."

Arthur eyed him curiously. He could hear that some of the families had started to count down from thirty.

"I... It's not very easy..." The American rubbed the back of his head and looked down with a blush blooming on his face. "I've tried to say this many times, but I always ended up being stupid..."

Twenty.

"I guess... What I'm trying to say..." He looked into a pair of beautiful green eyes. "I guess... What I've wanted to say for so long... Uhm..."

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

"Just say it, Alfred."

Six.

Five.

"I.. I love you."

Three.

A blink.

One.

Arthur felt how Alfred gently pulled him close. A beat later, people began to cheer, and fireworks shot up into the sky. And Alfred was kissing him, gently and lovingly. Slowly, Arthur closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the moment. Just this time. Alfred's arms wrapped possessively around him just as he slowly broke the kiss.

"Even if you turn me down now, I'm not going to let you go."

Arthur couldn't help but smile warmly as he opened his eyes.

"You git", he chuckled. "As if I would reject you..."

Alfred began to smile as well.

"Well... Happy New Year, Arthur."

"Happy New Year, you git..." Arthur gently trailed his hand over the younger nation's cheek. "And I love you too."


End file.
